Erasable writing implements, the most common being pencils, are well known and widely used. In the traditional pencil, as in most erasable implements, the eraser is located on the opposite end of the pencil from the point. Thus, erasing requires the writer to rotate the pencil a complete 180 degrees to use the eraser. Alternately, a separate eraser unconnected with the pencil is sometimes employed. When using this type of eraser, the writer usually puts down the pencil and picks it up again when done erasing. Also, being unconnected to the pencil, these erasers can be harder to keep track of, and are often unavailable when needed.
Some attempts have been made to provide an eraser that is connected to the pencil, but does not require the pencil to be put down or flipped completely over. Some examples include the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,732,407 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,121,318. While these devices offer certain advantages, further improvements are possible.